


Art for "Hand in mine, into your icy blues" by Sundrowned

by winterlover



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang Artwork, Community: bandombigbang, Digital Art, Fanart, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Sundrowned's story "Hand in mine, into your icy blues" for Wave One of Bandom Big Bang 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Hand in mine, into your icy blues" by Sundrowned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sundrowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundrowned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hand in Mine, Into Your Icy Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018699) by [sundrowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundrowned/pseuds/sundrowned). 



> warning (1): blood in one of the pictures  
> warning (2): image-heavy  
> warning (3): my explanations and the pictures contain spoilers, so you might want to read the story first.  
> 

I made graphics for Sundrowned's story "Hand in mine, into your icy blues".

I started out in a fandom about gay figure-skaters with issues, so I couldn't resist when I read the prompt for the story.

 

 

Dividers: The story has various settings: the ice-hockey-rink, the lake, the Californian beach, and it ends with a road trip to Grand Rapids. 

I decided to make little "chapter"-dividers to foreshadow the settings of the follwing parts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finally I was inspired by some parts of the text to create pictures for certain quotes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thanks to sundrowned for their sweet but tragic story!


End file.
